Ready For it
by lovelysakura99
Summary: If anyone would ask Sougo, he'd rather die than say that he most likely always had a crush on China. / OkiKagu


So, I was waiting for my friend to beta this but she is super busy so I kinda went, I wanna post it so Imma post it.

It is a very simple OkiKagu.

Title comes from Taylor Swift "...Ready for it?" because I wrote "no one has to know" and Taylor repeated it in my head and the song started and I couldn't let it go.

Cross posted on AO3.

Enjoy!

* * *

...Ready for it?

If anyone would ask Sougo, he'd rather die than say that he most likely always had a crush on China.

Because first of all, that would mean that he had a crush on her while she was 14 years old and no universe, not even crazy fangirls that read those fanfictions, should let him made a move on 14 years old China. Heck, he'd probably arrest himself as it would be safer than dealing with the Yorozuya's boss or her crazy family.

Second of all, he was Sougo Okita. 1st division captain of the Shinsengumi. Known to be complete sadist. With a taste for blood and chaos. He couldn't have a _crush_.

That's why the feeling got repressed as quickly as they came and China continue to be this good rival, almost to the point of being a friend or as much friend he would himself be.

Until the day they had to say goodbye.

To be honest, at that point, Edo was such a mess that he couldn't let himself worry about China. Worry also was be a word he would never say out loud. Anyway, what was to be worried about China, the monster she was?

He did caught himself once in awhile thinking how she was, was she becoming stronger as she said she would, would fighting will be even more fun...

He missed her, he realized, one day that he walked close to the Yorozuya and knew she wouldn't be there for a quick spar. The hollow feeling had made him so miserable that he made his troop crazy drills for the day.

Truth to be told, he never thought of her figure until the four eyes' older sister, from all people, talked to him.

It was of the days Sougo had aimlessly walked trying to escape work. He found himself in his usual park and he dared to think about the red-haired monster.

"Okita-kun!"

He turned to the source to see Otae. He politely nodded in acknowledgment but didn't move from where he was sitting. She took it as a invitation to sit next to him.

"Long time no see," she said.

He shrugged unsure how to tell the woman to get away. He saw what she was able to do and wouldn't risk making her angry.

"With Kagura-chan gone to space and Gintoki's disappearance, it's been really quiet isn't?"

He again didn't bother to answer.

"I am sure they are ok but..." she signed and paused. She glanced at Sougo a few second. "Somewhat, you are becoming more adult like..." she said in a sigh. "Shinpachi too..."

At that point, Sougo really wanted to ask why was she telling him all that when she suddenly said: "How will Kagura-chan be when she's back..."

It caught him of-guard. He always imagined China as... China. The loud brat always looking to eat. But now that he thought about it, it was true that it had been close to a year and a half since she was gone. She was already close to 16 years old. For sure she wouldn't be the same brat.

"Who knows..." he finished by mumble.

"I am sure will turn out to be a fine woman!" she said, tone suddenly light and happy, "it will be sad if she loses her baby fat but I am sure she'll be so pretty. She'll probably develop more of her woman's assets!"

Sougo was about, once again to ask why she was talking about to him when she abruptly got up. "Well, well. I have to go now. Be well, Okita-kun!"

He barely managed to say any greetings back and she was gone.

Sougo didn't even bother to try to make sense in this. The woman was crazy and her only sane spot was rejecting Koudo's even crazier advances. He just closed back his eyes.

As he started to daydream, the first thing his mind come up to was a taller, curvier China.

He snapped his eyes open. No. This was not happening.

He stood up and went back to his work.

It was only at night, in the calm of his room, the image plagued his mind.

"But what if she became beautiful, and still the strongest, wouldn't she be the best? Not being scared that she would break," a treacherous thought crept.

The more the treacherous part of his brain talked, the more Sougo felt thigh in his boxers. His hand slowly went to the waistband before he stopped.

No he was not going to jerk off thinking of China, or more what could China become.

He tried to change his thoughts, anyone would be better at this point but all the girls he tried to image always turned with vermilion hair and matching cheongsam, bustier but with the same challenging smile.

Fuck this, he decided and let his hand roam on his dick before grabbing it.

No one has to know.

Besides, it was not certain she'd come back any different or even beautiful. Who knew? She might even come back finally weighting what she ate.

* * *

Except she did come back being beautiful.

A little less busty that he had imagined but still completely worth the numerous wet dreams he had.

And it was just getting worst. Because she was actually there. Willing to attack him at any corner.

Even if the banters and fights hadn't changed much in two years, every touch and compromising positions would give Sougo enough material to jerk off for days. Not even the best of Kabuki's brothels could relieve him.

It took few months for Sougo to be honest with himself yet again and acknowledge she was all he had in mind and he needed a way to make it stop before he became Kondou 2.0.

But there was no way Sougo was able to step into his pride and ask her directly for a _date_ or anything remotely romantic.

And it was _China_. He knew that they couldn't just fuck and let it go away. He had it bad.

(But he would only admit to himself only. Fuck what the mayonnaise obsessed bastard would say.)

He had to find a way to trick her into a date until she understood they were somewhat dating for it to continue it flow naturally without Sougo having to do any embarrassing confession.

He managed to invite her to lunch twice, without even saying the word "date" and without raising any suspicion from her.

It had started with a bet. His competitive streak took a hit but he let her win. Just enough that he owned her something.

The second time had been trickier, as he couldn't let her win twice. He still managed to destroy a restaurant and as a sorry, he bargain with the owner that "one meal for that girl will pay back half the the damage". It had somewhat worked.

The third time, he merely brought her to another buffet, without even bothering to explain anything.

After eating more she should've had, (he was always mixed disgusted and enamoured watching her eat which was disturbing enough) she asked: "what do you want Sadist?"

He merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's the third time you treat me in the last two weeks, there most be something you want, yes?"

"For the record, I didn't treat you, I put it all on Hijikata-san's tab."

She looked at him with a devilish smile and a twinkle in her eye that Sougo would love to believe was pride.

"So, what do you want?"

Sougo pondered his options. Of course asking it as a favour would cut the chase but it also could get worst in long time. This could also be a good place for a confession but there was no way he would be so out of character.

"Is it hard to believe I enjoy watching twenty time your weight in record time like the monster you are?"

She smiled, unfazed by the insult. "Are you finally falling for my gorgeous figure, Sadist?"

He scoffed. "What figure?"

She kicked him on the shin but the pink hue on her cheeks was there. Sougo almost wanted to pat himself on back. Good indirect confession.

And just like that they fell into a routine.

Banters and fights are the same but they would go eat together once in awhile and act as civilized they managed.

The fleeting touches are more frequent and if Sougo thought the fights were a turn on, there was nothing more frustrating than something that was within your reach but couldn't touch. She was turning him into a masochist and it disgusted how much he didn't mind when it was her.

He still cracked quicker than he thought he would. It was a night they had been talking on their bench. She was actually doing all the talking and he kissed her because he really didn't care what the boss had done.

He had went full out, with the tongue and all and the punch in his stomach had been so worth it.

"Can you please give a warning?" she screeched like a banshee, face almost the colour of her hair.

"Ok..." he replied and took the side of her face in his hand and brought her back close to him. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. She looked so ridiculously cute that Sougo couldn't help but say: "You liked it so much, huh?"

She opened her eyes in indignation and he openly chuckled, barely avoiding the second punch coming his way. He got up, still chuckling.

"If you want one more, you'll have to get it yourself?" he wasn't sure at this point if he was teasing her or restraining himself.

He definitely didn't see it coming when she tackled him to the ground and pressed her lips to his in the most violent way Sougo could've ever imagined.

"The fuck was that?" he had to ask.

"A kiss, dumbass" she replied.

"This just prove you cannot do anything right, China."

"Or that you are a terrible teacher."

This was definitively a challenge Sougo would not let go. He put his hand in her hair, thanking who ever told her to let her hair free from her usual ornaments, and pulled. She groaned and he took his moment to kiss her.

Her nails her digging in his chest. One of his hand was going dangerously close to her rear as the other hand stayed in his hair. He once more pulled and she let another groaned. He took this moment to open the top of her cheongsam and posed kisses all along her neck.

"Wait... wait" she said out of breath.

He hummed in response, sucking the skin.

"We can't here."

"You have public decency?" he teased, opening one more button of her cheongsam to kiss just below the clavicle.

She punched him weakly in the shoulder and he took as sign to give up and let himself fall on the grass. She straighten up on his lap. "I just don't want my first time in a park."

He had to fight back the growl that almost escaped him. He propped himself on his elbow. "Already thinking that far?"

She rolled her hips into his and he groaned, letting his head go back.

"You have no right to say that," she teased back. She then stood up and waited for him to do the same. "Bring me back to your place?"

He wanted to tease the worry in her voice but said instead: "So lewd. Boss will cry."

She smiled back mischievously. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
